heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Panchy (Dragon Ball Series)
Panchy (パンチー, Panchii) is the very attractive and unbearably beautiful wife of Dr. Brief, the mother of Tights and Bulma, and the grandmother of Trunks and Bulla. Appearance Panchy has a thin frame and blonde hair. Her eyes are almost always closed yet, ironically, she is still able to see everything clearly when they are. She is shown to wear upscale clothing and jewellery. In her first appearance, she wears a blue dress. Later on in the Namek Saga, she wears an orange shoulder-less shirt and tight blue jeans. Despite no mention of extraordinary life extension, Panchy appears to be all but untouched by time or age in all her appearances, dating from Bulma's late teens to present day Trunks' early adolescence. This agelessness seems to hold somewhat true for her husband as well. In Dragon Ball Super, Panchy's hairstyle alters for the first time in the series. She wears a long purple dress and white pearl necklace in the first saga, then reverts to her orange-striped sleeveless shirt and blue jeans in the next two sagas. Her height, which seemed to be slightly shorter than Bulma's in the earlier series, has now elevated to being the tallest female, as she is shown taller than Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 when talking with them at Bulma's party. Personality In the original, Panchy has been shown to be a bit of a ditz despite her attractiveness and beauty. For example, she does not even know that Future Trunks is an older version of her grandson, Trunks, though it appears she learned in Super. However, in the Dragon Ball Kai version of the show, she is portrayed as slightly less ditzy in the dub, being more aware of situations and commenting from time to time based on the circumstances rather than having no clue of what's going on (yet, Gohan still comments that she is weird after dropping Bulma off during the Androids Saga). In addition, presumably because of her ditzy nature, she complimented Krillin's singing ability during a Karaoke session at a Hanabi picnic, despite his singing being lacking at best or downright terrible at worst, and is one of only two to do so (the other being an extremely drunk Master Roshi). She seems to be, along with her husband, almost entirely oblivious to a serious situation. When King Piccolo was coming to destroy West City, they simply tried to get all their pets and leave. Later on, when they were offered a chance to stay on Kami's Lookout while Majin Buu was at large, she and her husband declined just so they could feed and look after their pets; she reasoned: "Remember even if we meet a gruesome, gory and grotesque end at the hands of this Majin Buu, you can always bring us back with the Dragon Balls." This indicates that throughout the series they care quite a lot for their pets. It is shown in the Gods of the Universe Saga that like her husband she was unaware that he was the richest man in the world until it was pointed out to both of them by Mr. Satan at Bulma's birthday party. Usually friendly, Panchy does show signs of anger in some fillers. For example, she gets angry when Dr. Brief tells Chi-Chi that the ship is ready for Namek right after her father persuades her not to go. Also, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, if the player goes over the cookie limit, she informs him that she will get upset if he makes a "mess" on her carpet. Panchy has some sort of obsession with sweets, a fact not lost on her grandson who once remarked to her, "What is it with you and food?" Biography Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Panchy, Dr. Briefs, and a young Bulma visit her eldest daughter Tights on Omori's Island and meet her daughter's friends Jaco and Omori. During their stay on the island, Panchy is unphased when her five-year-old daughter Bulma fires a powerful Ray Gun she had invented into the ocean, instead politely asking the awestruck Omori (who was shocked by Bulma's little display) if he had another bottle of beer. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Panchy's primary role in the series is to take on a housewife-esque role at Capsule Corporation, and her detailed roles are primarily filler. In "Clash of the Super Powers", she mentions that she used to have a poodle but it got lost. She is shown to be somewhat caring towards Vegeta after he is sent to Earth with everyone else who had been revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Cell Saga Her caring role continues through the period of Vegeta training to become a Super Saiyan in order to fight the Red Ribbon Androids. She remarks to the Saiyan prince that he is a worthy suitor for her daughter because of his perseverance. Majin Buu Saga Later, during the Majin Buu Saga, she and her husband choose to stay at Capsule Corporation rather than go to Kami's Lookout where it is safer. This worries Bulma, and eventually leads to West City being targeted by Majin Buu after Trunks' address is revealed to Buu and Babidi. Trunks also shows great concern for both his grandparents during this time, heading to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar so that in case they are killed, they can be wished back to life. Goku convinces both Buu and Babidi to avoid going there while she and her husband assist Trunks in finding the radar. Mrs. Brief tries to get Trunks to take a break and eat throughout the search, but he constantly refuses, explaining the urgency of the situation. Though, neither she nor her husband seem concerned. After finding the radar, Trunks leaves after commenting on his grandmother's strange fascination with food. Later, she and her husband are killed off screen during Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, but are later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Panchy attends Bulma's birthday party with Dr. Brief. She is shown mainly with her husband, first seen sitting with Ox-King. She is later seen with the other women. Interestingly, she is frequently shown with her eyes open throughout the saga. When Beerus shows up, Mrs. Brief and her husband witness the Z-Fighters battle against him, and seems concerned when they lose. She is horrified when Beerus gets ready to destroy the Earth in episode 8, but is then relieved when he gives them a chance to live after challenging Oolong to a game. Golden Frieza Saga Ten months after the encounter with Beerus, Frieza is revived and seeks revenge on Goku. While fighting Vegeta, Frieza blows up the Earth. Panchy is having lunch with her husband Dr. Brief at Capsule Corporation when she witnesses Frieza's explosion, leading to her death. This event is however reversed by Whis through his Temporal Do-Over technique. After this, Bulma prepares a feast for her family and friends, which her mother attends. Universe 6 Saga Panchy is featured as a background character when she and her husband travel with the others to support Beerus's team in the tournament. Copy-Vegeta Arc "Future" Trunks Saga Mrs. Brief and her husband return from a trip to find their yard ruined by Goku's short battle with Goku Black. Unlike her first encounter with Future Trunks, she immediately recognizes her future grandson and happily greets him. Film appearances Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Video games Panchy appears briefly during Future Trunks' ending in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. She makes a cameo in the end credits of Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, she gives cookies which restore the health of the Z Fighters for free. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, she will clean dirty clothing to increase the stat bonus given by the equipment. Bulma's mother is a support character who gives different types of potion to the Z Fighters in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Panchy also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Attack of the Saiyans, her hair is green. She makes an appearance in the electronic trading card game IC Carddass Dragon Ball as a playable character. Voice actresses * Japanese: Mariko Mukai (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z Seasons 1-4), Hiroko Emori (Dragon Ball Z Season 5, Movie 8) and Yoko Kawanami (Dragon Ball Z Seasons 6-9, Dragon Ball Kai) * FUNimation dub: Cynthia Cranz * Ocean Group dub: Jane Perry '(Namek, Trunks, Android, Imperfect Cell, and Cell Games sagas), 'Willow Johnson '(Majin Buu saga) * Blue Water dub: 'Jennifer Bain * AB Groupe dub: Jodi Forrest * Latin American Spanish dub: Magda Giner (DB), Ángela Villanueva (DBZ onwards), Maru Guzmán (DB ep. 44), Patricia Quintero (DBZ ep. 140, DBZ Movie 8) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Cecília Lemes * Portuguese dub: Fernanda Figueiredo, 'Joana Castro '(Dragon Ball Super) Trivia * Like the rest of her family, Panchy's name is a play on some type of undergarments; in this case, "panty" or "panties." * In the Japanese dub of the show she is apparently unaware of Chi-Chi's name, simply referring to her as "Goku's wife" and "Missus". * In the Latin American Spanish version, when she first appears, she is referred to as Bulma's sister, probably because Bulma is shown yelling at her a lot, which could be taken as a bad example for kids. However, the Spain's Spanish version introduces her properly. * During the entire Dragon Ball franchise, she does not seem to look older, however it is apparent she is well over middle-aged by the Buu Saga, as Bulma is over forty at the time. ** Despite not looking it, she is about the same age of her husband, and it's said by Akira Toriyama that, by the time of the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Panchy and her husband are at least 70 years old.5 * She does not make any appearances in the Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks special or in Dragon Ball GT, and it is revealed that her husband had died sometime before Age 780. * In the beginning of the series, Panchy seems to have an inconsistent height. In Dragon Ball, she is shown to be around the same height as Bulma during her first introduction. In Dragon Ball Z, she is seen as slightly shorter than Bulma in a few scenes, and shorter than Vegeta in the Cell saga. However, in her first meeting with Vegeta in the Frieza saga, she is taller than him. She is also seen taller than Bulma in a photograph during the Buu Saga. Dragon Ball Super appears to officially establish her as taller than Bulma, as well as the other female characters at the party in episode 6, thus making her the tallest female character in the current timeline. Her towering height remains consistent throughout the rest of the series. ** Despite the inconsistency in Dragon Ball Z, various fan art have depicted the character as taller than Bulma before Dragon Ball Super officially began doing the same. * Strangely, in the Japanese dub, Panchy is the only biological female relative of Bulma not to be voiced by Hiromi Tsuru, similar to how Raditz is the only biological male relative of Goku not to be voiced by Masako Nozawa. * Panchy and her eldest daughter Tights are the only members of the Brief family with blonde hair. Presumably, Tights inherited her blonde hair from her mother (in the manga, Bulma inherits the purple hair color of their father, which Bulma later passes on to her son Trunks in both the manga and anime, as Trunks has the same hair color as Dr. Briefs in the anime). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies